particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltarian Socialist Workers Party
=History= Founding The Deltarian Socialist Workers Party has pointed to the historic founding of the National Communist Party of Kalistan as their origin. The DSWP claims its heritage from this party, founded by revolutionary Pavel Andreivich. This year of the original founding in Kalistan was 2039 and it was one of the first and most successful parties in Kalistani history up until 2146. National Communist Party (2039 - 2044) Revolutionary Pavel Andreivich wanted to create a party and society based on socialist and nationalist causes, since much of Kalistan at the time had been ruled by warlords. Andreivich had set out to create a revolutionary Red Army brigade that would be poised to create a federal republic to bring the tribes together under one-party rule. Andreivich had succeeded, using his Red Army brigade, to bring other political parties under his control and had called for elections to be held across Kalistan to decide the constitution, the parliament, and the presidency. Alegations of Election fraud Determined to win the election against all rivals, there were allegations from opposing parties not brought under NCP control that the Red Army brigade has intimidated voters not to show up at the polls (the was only a 10.16% turnout) and had altered votes. Nevertheless, Pavel Andeivich was elected President of the new Federal Republic of Kalistan and his National Communist Party had control of the Parliament with alliances forged with the Technocratic Party and the Liberal Fascist Party, comprising 100% of the seats. National Socialism President Andreivich, at this point having absolute power, had instituted a series of economic restructuring plans and a 5 Year Plan in the Stalinist style that would in that time span nationalize all industry and businesses which would be required to meet a quota. Meanwhile, the President had a social policy of jingoistic nationalism that called for war against Gaduridos to expand Kalistani "Living Space". People were required to give an oath of total obedience to the Party and all adults were required to join and adhere to its principles. Downfall President Andreivich had demanded large amounts of government funds to build up the Kalistani military for war against any surrounding nation. President Andreivich had been sloppy in his politics and had called for new elections, thinking it would only solidify his grasp on the nation. The elections occurred in 2042 and Pavel Andreivich polled miserably and has lost the Presidency and control of the Parliament. Top Party officials had seen this weakness and had to purge Pavel Andreivich from the Party in 2043. National Democratic Party (2044 - 2070) The NCP had reorganized itself as the National Democratic Party to distance itself from its recent past of Pavel Andreivich, now being led by Franz Jörgen. The party still maintained its national socialist and Stalinist ideals. The NDP had polled poorly in the elections of 2044 and 2050, but in December 2051, Franz Jörgen was elected President of Kalistan and the NDP nationally scored second place in parliamentary elections. In September 2052, early elections had been called and Franz Jörgen was re-elected as President and the NDP captured one-third of the seats in Parliament, polling first place. The NDP had been defeated in the elections of 2056 and in the elections of 2060, had regained one-third of the renamed parliament (now Senate) and regained the Presidency for Franz Jörgen. It was during this period that the NDP had forged an alliance with the Conservative Neoliberalist Party that would give the coalition a 51% majority. Most cabinet ministries went to the NDP, but the Chancellor-ship went to the CNP during this period. War with Gaduridos (2063 - 2068) In 2063, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party had been fighting a civil war against the Gaduridos government on the island of Marligantos. A faction of the BTP had travel to Kalistan to get the Kalistani government to support this war. In the elections of 2063, the BTP actually won the Presidency, since there was no constitutional restriction on citizenship at the time. It was at this time the BTP joined the NDP-CNP coalition government with the NDP heading the military. Threatening words flew back and forth and war finally broke out between Kalistan and Gaduridos over the civil war in Marligantos, supporting Marligantos secession and the BTP. The NDP-CNP-BTP coalition had been defeated by liberal parties in 2067 and the war continued to rage until the liberal government ended it in 2068. The NDP had called it "Treason", but every attempt to bring the traitor parties to justice failed in the Senate. National Sozialistische Reichspartei (2070 - 2090) After the somewhat fascist NDP had a relatively successful few decades in that manifestation of the Party, it reformed itself as the National Sozialistische Reichspartei, or, the National Socialist Empire Party (commonly abbreviated as the NSR). This reformation came after Heinrich Freiheit had discovered documents showing that he was the descendant of tribal royalty when his family had left Dundorf hundreds of years ago to seek a kingdom potentially in Kalistan. Heinrich's ancestors were a splinter tribe from the main migration from Dundorf to modern-day Deltaria and were known as the Siebenbürgen dynasty. Heinrich was the nephew of Franz Jörgen and grandson of Pavel Andreivich. The new Party name reflected the pride in Dundorfian heritage and an increase in fascism. The Coalition Heinrich Freiheit and his NSR captured the Presidency of Kalistan in 2073 as well as polling first place in the Senate elections. The NSR had continued its dictatorship of the previous NDP-CNP-BTP coalition. The NSR had suffered an electoral setback in 2076, losing to the LPK (the Libertarian Party of Kalistan) and the PPP (Pansexual Peace Party) which were the main liberal opposition parties, thanks to their successful use of anti-war propaganda. This matter was rectified in the elections of 2080 which placed the NSR with the top Senate seats and Heinrich Freiheit again claiming the Presidency. The fascist/conservative NSR-CNP-BTP coalition continued to dominate politics and adding a new party to its ranks, the Trucido Ignarus Party. The Coalition continued its dictatorship through the 2083, 2087, and 2090 elections and Heinrich Freiheit continued to be reconfirmed as President. Imperial Aspirations After capturing the Presidency for the fifth time, Heinrich had decided that it was time to place his dynasty from which he was descendent into their rightful place as the future Emperors and Empresses of of Kalistan. Heinrich changed his name to Freiheit-Siebenbürgen and his Party to the Imperial Kalistan Party. Imperial Kalistan Party (2090 - 2146) The IKP under Heinrich had attempted on a couple of occasions to establish an imperial monarchy, but always falling short on the required two-third vote required to change the constitution. This was mainly due to the LPK, which, later, would be banned on corruption charges. This would later become the impetus behind the Terra War I. Angered by this corruption scandal and the failure of the courts to immediately ban the LPK, Heirich and the IKP boycotted the elections of 2094, 2097, 2101 and 2104. Unfortunately for the IKP, this destroyed their Coalition dictatorship and helped to propel the LPK-PPP coalition to rulership over Kalistan. Ultimately the other Coalition partners folded and ceased to exist or were absorbed into the IKP. Fortunately, two new potential coalition partners appeared which the IKP could form an opposition alliance with and again capture power, the People's Front of Kalistan and the Kalistani Workers Party, both leftist/national socialist parties. In 2108, in time for elections, the IKP rejoined politics, now in an anti-LPK/PPP coalition called the Kalistani Patriotic Union, with the KWP capturing the Presidency away from the LPK. Kalistani Patriotic Union (2108 - 2146) The KPU was able to capture a majority in the Senate and thus able to form a government and Heinrich Freiheit ascending to the post of Chancellor (the Head of Government). With the executive branch and legislature under KPU control, it was able to turn the LPK Presidency of Tobias Peters into a lame-duck presidency. The KPU under Chancellor and Grand Duke Heinrich Freiheit-Siebenbürgen were able to rule de facto with the President now totally a figurehead until the Siebenbürgen dynasty departed for Deltaria in 2146. Category:Political parties in Kalistan Category:Political parties in Deltaria Category:Government and politics of Kalistan Category:Deltaria Category:Politics of Deltaria